Who Do You Love?
by KatherineKent
Summary: S9 cliffhanger: Clark is falling to his death with a blue Kryptonite dagger sticking out of his side. Lois had just discovered the truth about Clark/Blur. What will happen next?
1. Prologue

Clark is falling to his death with a blue Kryptonite dagger sticking out of his side. Lois had just discovered the truth about Clark/Blur. What will happen next?

_This idea came to me on my daily hour's journey to work and back after Season 9 ended. I just started to imagine followup scenes and conversations and this is what came to me. It's meant to act as something like the first 5 or 6 episodes of Season 10 and it hints at possible villains and season long story, but doesn't resolve them._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

He was falling, so fast. The pain in his side was unbearable.

_Focus,_ he thought. _What to do? I have two options._ _Argh_.

The pain splintered his concentration.

_No, think Clark; options._

The wind whistled past his ears as he dropped further.

_Pull out the dagger and toss it away – ascend with the others to New Krypton. _

_Leave the dagger in – stay on earth – be smashed to bits when I hit the ground. _

_New Krypton or Earth._

Clark's mind repeated the words as he flicked between the choices.

_New Krypton ... Earth ... New Krypton ... Earth ... New Krypton ... argh_.

His mind wandered and he unknowingly substituted a word. _Earth ... Lois._ The mantra started up again in his mind.

_New Krypton ... Lois ... New Krypton ... Lois ... New Krypton ... argh ..._

The pain in his side became too much to bear and he instinctively reached to pull out the dagger. His strength was gone though, and he blacked out.

... _Lois._


	2. Chapter 1  Missing

**Chapter 1 – Missing**

Lois ran up the last flight of steps. He must be up here. Lois deduced that there was something important about this place. Zod had wanted to meet her here and then that strange light above here soon after Clark had ... she tried not to dwell on that, it distracted her and she would not be distracted from finding Clark by thoughts of ... Clark. She reached the top and quietly peered round the pillars. If Zod was here she needed to be careful.

It seemed deserted.

She stepped out and immediately felt the rain on her hair, soaking her through in only a few seconds. As she stepped past a shattered wall of glass she noticed something on the far side of the roof. Inching forwards carefully and slowly she could make out a black figure surrounded by yellow light. As she watched the black figure seemed to dissolve upwards and the yellow light faded. Was that him? She frowned.

She tentatively drew closer to the area but found no sign of anyone. Wandering around searching for further signs of life the only thing she came across was broken glass. There was no way to be sure that Clark had even been here ... unless that dark figure engulfed by the light had been Clark. She desperately hoped not, but at the moment all the evidence pointed to Clark being missing.

"No!" came a whispered cry from Lois as she noticed blood on the ground for the first time. She ran over to it and knelt down.

"No!" _What happened here?_ She looked around further and saw something in a pile on the ground. Stumbling over to it she cried out once more.

"No!" It was his coat. Slowly standing and picking it up she whispered to herself, "Clark will be needing this." Holding the coat close to her chest she began to search around again.

"Clark," she shouted. "Clark!" she raised her voice again, desperately. _Where is he?_ As she wandered aimlessly around the roof top, tears mingling with raindrops on her cheeks, she noticed a slight glow ahead of her. _Why didn't I see that before? _Making her way over to it she discovered that it was a large stone pedestal about waist height and when she could see over the rim she noticed it was full of spiky ... _crystals_? Standing right at the edge her eyes widened when she saw what was embedded in the centre. The Book of Rao. _That's Clark's_ she thought. _He'll be needing it._ She reached forward and took out the octagonal disk. Clasping it close to her chest along with the coat she set off back down the many steps.

* * *

><p>Clark awoke in a dark alley. He was lying on his back, the dagger in his side was no-where to be seen and his wounds had healed.<p>

He stood to his feet.

Looking down he could still see the slash mark across his 'S' and he noticed that he was soaking wet. "The Book of Rao," he said out loud as he suddenly realised the situation he was in. As he sped back to the top of the tower he wondered why he had not ascended if the blue kryptonite was gone.

He stopped at the crystal panel and started to reach out then he noticed that the book was missing. So that's why I'm still here. But where is the book and who took it out? He looked around for his coat but that was also missing.

He frowned.

_Someone has been up here since ... since I fell off_. His frown deepened. _How did I even land safely?_ _Did I pull the dagger out instinctively while I was unconscious?_

One final search of the roof top revealed only a single reminder of his fight with Zod; the lead sheath for the blue kryptonite dagger. He picked it up and sped over to Watchtower.

* * *

><p>Chloe was holding it together. She was. By a thread. Clark was gone, permanently, and Ollie was missing. She felt the despair as if it were hovering over her shoulder, ready to land heavily on her back at any second. <em>I can't let it. I need to be strong. I'm the only one left now. I need to be the strong one.<em>

Chloe felt the rush of wind on her back and immediately knew what it meant although she didn't understand how it was possible. She spun round.

"Clark!" she said in joyous surprise, "you're still here."

"Chloe," he took a step forward, "they're all gone," a relieved tone in his voice. He paused. "I should have gone too but Zod stabbed me with a blue kryptonite dagger. He was trying to keep himself here on earth but by stabbing me the blue kryptonite stopped affecting him and he ascended. I fell off the building and blacked out. When I came too I was on the ground and the dagger was gone but I never ascended. I think that's because someone took out the Book of Rao and deactivated the crystals. I don't know where it is now."

Chloe shook her head to clear it. "What?" she asked. He had spoken so fast she couldn't follow his tale. It was then that she noticed his outfit. "Clark, you're wet through, and you have a rip across your chest, and your coat ..." her voice raised in pitch at each thing she noticed.

"Chloe, I'm fine." He put his hands on her upper arms and looked sincerely in her eyes. "In fact, I'm better than fine. I'm still here." He smiled at her.

Chloe felt herself crumble. When she thought she had to deal with loosing everyone by herself she had been strong. She had worked at Watchtower for the last hour in emotionless silence relying on her own strength. Now that someone infinitely stronger was here she naturally turned to him for the strength and her own left her.

"Oh Clark," she wailed, "I'm not" she said shaking her head. "Ollie's been taken."

"Taken?" Clark looked puzzled.

"He went to switch on Watchtower's satellite and while he was there he was attacked."

"But all the Kandorians are gone now."

"His last words were that they were not Kandorians," the last of Chloe's resolve dissolved. "Oh Clark, what's happened to him? Where is he?" She collapsed in his arms.

Clark put his strong arms further round her and rocked for a few seconds. "It's ok, I'll go looking for him right now." He pulled her away to look into her eyes. "Where did he go?"


	3. Chapter 2 Released

**Chapter 2 – Released**

Lois arrived at the Kent farm in the middle of the night.

"Clark," she called as she opened the kitchen door. Sigh. _It was always open_, she thought, _anyone could walk in_. "Clark," she called again but actually didn't expect an answer. _Hopefully that's because he's out ... doing his job_. She didn't want to consider the alternative reason for him not being here.

"Well, guess I'll just make myself at home till he gets back," she murmured and she put the Blur coat and Book of Rao on the kitchen table.

After pacing and sitting and wandering and eating ... and more pacing she finally lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

It was mid morning when she awoke and she soon realised that Clark had not come home. She gathered up the coat and octagonal disk - _can't leave them around for anyone to find, not the way anyone can walk in _– and headed off to her apartment.

Making it into work by just after lunch she was oblivious to the strange mood around. All she noticed, when she made it to her desk, was the empty one opposite. _Where is he? _When Lois finally settled into her work she realised there was a strange atmosphere around. She grabbed the arm of the first passerby.

"Jeff," she said, "what's the buzz about?"

"It's the boss," he replied

"Stern?" asked Lois

"No, the previous boss, Miss Mercer."

"Tess! What's she done now?"

"She was admitted to hospital yesterday and then died but her body disappeared," Jeff said. He seemed a bit uncomfortable being the one to tell her.

"What!" Lois felt her body collapse back onto her chair. After the shock wore off the reporter instinct kicked in and Lois grabbed her bag and set off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Clark had searched every inch of the facility but all he found was a broken communicator. The air ducts had most definitely been assaulted from the outside but had not actually been pierced. If Ollie had been inside the ducts then whoever was outside had not got him. However, when Ollie exited the ducts they could have been waiting for him. Back at Watchtower he was working with Chloe to contact all the other heroes. Clark called as many of them as possible back to Metropolis to help in the hunt for Ollie.<p>

"How are you holding up, Chloe?" Clark asked sincerely.

"To be honest, I could be better. But," she turned to him and put on a fake smile, "no news is good news, as they say."

"Chloe, we'll find him."

Chloe's face dropped the smile. "I know Clark."

"I should really show my face at work, Chloe, will you be alright while I just check in at the Planet?"

"Yes, you go."

He arrived in the basement to see an empty desk opposite his. Lois wasn't here. Well, after yesterday he didn't know if he was ready to face her yet. After the words spoken, and the words he had refused to tell her, she may be a little confused about their relationship too.

"Kent," came a loud, deep shout. "Since you made your way back into a job here via Perry White I've hardly seen you." It was Franklyn Stern and he definitely had a stern look on his face. "I certainly hope that's because you are on a story."

Clark faltered in his reply and Stern continued before he could actually say anything. "Well, I've got a story for you. Nice and simple. That strange lightning storm last night, find out what caused it," and he turned and wandered off.

_Hmm_, thought Clark, _easy answer: I did, but I don't think I can write that in an article. Or maybe I can?_ and he sat down and started typing away.

BLUR BANISHES TERRORISTS

* * *

><p>At the hospital Lois interviewed as many doctors as she could find. Well, she tried to, but not many of them actually answered her questions. The attending doctor at the time of death confirmed that Tess was dead and even showed her the death certificate. What Lois could not find was anyone who saw the body being taken anywhere. The orderly who had been asked to wheel the body to the morgue had been the one to find the room empty. Lois went to try and find the doctor who had treated Tess on her admission. She came across an office in disarray and some very fraught doctors and nurses.<p>

"Hi, she interrupted, "I'm hoping to speak to the doctor who admitted Tess Mercer yesterday."

"Aren't we all," came back an annoyed voice from a nurse. "He hasn't turned up for his shift and we are struggling to get in touch with him."

_Tess' body disappears AND the doctor who admitted her. That's about as likely to be a coincidence as the Blur just happening to kiss like Clark. I need to look into this._

* * *

><p>Clark managed to present his article to Franklyn Stern just before deadline. Making it read like he had managed to somehow interview the Blur Clark was able to tell a simplified story of the almost alien invasion managing to explain the strange lightning in last night's storm and also the symbols burned into the monuments around the world.<p>

"Kent," spoke Stern, "this is fantastic stuff, just what I've been waiting to see from you. Why were you holding it back?" Clark didn't have an answer. "And I thought Lois was the one with the hotline to the Blur," he said with a confused tone. "How did you pull this off?" Clark opened his mouth to answer but his boss cut him off. "Never mind, never mind. I just want more like this from you. Now go. Find more Blur stories."

Clark was glad Stern had cut him off because he didn't know what he would have said. But he realised that he was already beginning to understand the change in himself which had brought about his confidence to write about the Blur. He had been ready to lead his own people, they knew who he was. Maybe it was time for this world to know him too. Clark headed for Watchtower and for some reason his thoughts drifted to a box he had put in his wardrobe.

* * *

><p>Ollie awoke to darkness. Instinctively trying to reach out he immediately realised he was tied up. He wriggled his whole body and it became obvious that he was not just tied, he was chained. His arms, legs, body, all chained to a chair. The darkness was caused by a blindfold covering most of his head and either it was incredibly thick material or the room was also in darkness. As he tried to test his bonds he heard distant sounds. Shouts and scuffles from outside whatever room he was held in became closer and louder as he listened.<p>

_Boy do I wish for Clark's hearing at this moment, to know what's going on_, he thought. _Er ... actually no, I wish for Clark's strength_. _Dumb Ollie_, he called himself.

The noises became louder again, then there was silence. He heard a metal door scrape open and a whoosh noise as someone came in.

"I'll get you out of these chains, keep still," came a quiet, whispered voice. Ollie's chains dropped from around his body almost immediately and he was lifted from his seat. Only one person snapped chains that fast and made a whooshing sound.

"Clark?" Ollie asked.

"No," came the reply, "I don't know who Clark is. My name is Scott."

"What's going on?" asked Ollie.

"That doesn't matter, you are safe. I freed you before they could do anything."

"What were they going to do?" asked Ollie worriedly.

"You don't want to know, but thankfully, they were distracted before they could get round to it."

"Distracted?"

"By me," came the simple reply.

Ollie heard some beeping and whirring noises and he frowned. That sounded like talking, he was sure, but he couldn't discern the meaning. Scott obviously could as he spoke and the words were definitely a reply to some question.

"Yes, he needs to be sent home." Beep. "Ok, to Star City."

"What? said Ollie in shock. How did they know his home was in Star City? "No. Not Star City ... Metropo ..." he started to say but a boom and a large flash, bright enough to penetrate his blindfold, cut him off. He then felt himself dragged forward. It felt like flying for a few seconds then the light was gone and he found himself on a hard surface in the dark again.

"Scott?" he called out. All he heard was the whooshing sound again, then nothing. Ollie reached up to pull off his blindfold and, as his eyes adjusted to the light, he realised he was in Star City ... one of his homes, but not the one he wanted to be in.

_Damn, I can't travel to Metropolis as Oliver Queen as my rescuer, and therefore possibly my captors, know who I am and I can't call watchtower as Arrow in case the Kandorians are listening. I'll have to make my way there on my own and anonymously._


	4. Chapter 3 Clues

**Chapter 3 - Clues**

Chloe calibrated and re-calibrated every system she had. She was trying desperately to find anything that could locate Ollie; visual recognition, radio waves from his communicator, police radio reports of strange occurrences. Her frantic running back and forth had worked her up into such an emotional state the when Clark suddenly appeared in front of her she jumped and screamed.

"Has anyone made it here yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, Bart collected everyone on this continent and they are already off looking. I'm not sure how Star Girl took the ride though," Chloe commented.

"Right, I'll set off out now," Clark turned to leave but then noticed Chloe's distraught face. "Hey," turned back and hugged her, "We'll find him. I promise."

"Yeah, I know Clark," Chloe said scraping her finger under an eyelid to catch a single tear. "Keep in touch, ok?" she asked.

Clark nodded and then blurred off. Chloe absently wondered what he was wearing on his Blur duties since his top was ruined and his coat was missing. Maybe he would go back to the red and blue combo, although it wouldn't seem right without the symbol of the House of El.

She wandered over to a screen and punched up some pictures.

"Ok, let's try this again," and she began updating the links to the new satellite once more. As the night wore on she got calls from Impulse, Canary and Star Girl. All gave the same report.

"No sign of Arrow, Watchtower."

Chloe continued trying to tighten the links to the satellite and suddenly a screen on the far side of Watchtower sprang to life. She raced over and smiled at the data streaming through. She was tracking the group. _There, that's Hawkman, gosh he's nearly back home. That's Bart. That's ... wait a minute. That's Ollie._ Chloe stared at a point indicating Green Arrow. Shaking herself out of the shock she opened contact frequencies.

"Arrow, this is Watchtower. Do you copy?" Static was the only reply she got. "Arrow, this is Watchtower. Respond, please?" she pleaded. Her heart sank again. "Impulse, this is Watchtower."

"Yes, baby?" came back the reply. Chloe sighed.

"I've got a location on Arrow's communicator but no response. Can you take a look?"

"Where is it Watchtower, I'll get there in seconds." Bart wasn't exaggerating, Chloe knew.

"Star City."

"On it Watchtower, Impulse out."

Chloe felt her heart lighten a bit at the discovery and the smile crept back onto her face. She waited impatiently, pacing back and forth, muttering to herself. _Come on Bart, report._ After only a few minutes the communicator burst to life again.

"Watchtower, I've found Green Arrow's communicator, but it's not on Green Arrow."

"What, shouted Chloe incredulously.

"Erm, did he have this particular one on him when he disappeared?" asked Bart.

"Yes, it's the one embedded in the collar of his costume," said Chloe.

"Then I'm sure he survived whatever attacked him because it looks like he's visited home. I'm in his apartment."

Chloe frowned. "Metropolis ... I sent you to Star City."

"Exactly. His Star City apartment. Oll .. er Arrow had been here and left his communicator." Chloe didn't know what to say. It didn't seem to make sense.

"Watchtower?" came the question from Bart.

"Oh, sorry Impulse. I'm a bit confused. So there is no sign of Arrow there? None at all?"

"Correct. Shall I come back to Metropolis or stay here as this is our latest lead."

"Stay there Impulse. Search around and keep in touch. Watchtower out."

_Thanks Bart,_ she silently added. There was some kind of relief in the knowledge that Ollie made it past the attack but the confusion over where he was or why he would leave his communicator tempered the joy she would have felt otherwise.

* * *

><p>Lois called in at work the following morning just to check in before setting off to investigate the missing doctor. She refused to acknowledge that she was stopping at the bullpen in the hopes of seeing a certain farm boy. It was now over 36 hours since she last saw him and she was getting worried. What had happened on that rooftop? Whose blood had spilled to the ground and why had Clark removed his coat? His coat and the Book of Rao were safely stashed at the back of her wardrobe. She had put them away, tenderly, next to the telescope that should have been Clark's "L-bomb" present after getting home from the Kent farm yesterday.<p>

The whole situation made her worried. What if the blood had been his, how was that possible? What if he knew something was going to happen and that's why he had said and done those things. Suddenly, her eyes widening, she realised. _He was saying goodbye._

No, what if Clark was gone? _It was him, he disappeared in that yellow light._ Lois collapsed into her chair and rested her arm on her desk. Her eyes wandered over to his desk in sorrow. _I've lost him_, she though. Then she frowned. Someone had put today's edition purposely in the centre of his desk. Lois got up and walked round. As she got closer she noticed the headline: the front page headline. BLUR BANISHES TERRORISTS by Clark Kent.

Scanning the article as quickly as she could she found her smile returning and her joy rising. He was fine and he'd submitted a fabulous piece about whatever had happened on that rooftop.

"Small Ville hit the Big League," Lois muttered to herself. _So where is he? Why has he not come to find me?_ She felt a frown start on her face and she started to doubt herself. What if he hadn't been saying goodbye because he worried something would happen? What if he had just been saying goodbye? Maybe he really wanted her to go to Africa.

She hung around the basement for half an hour before the worry and second guessing overwhelmed her. She gave herself a mental shake and picked up her bags.

"Ok, Dr D. Let's find out what's happened to you."

* * *

><p>Clark felt a little awkward using his Blur persona to turn in stories but he needed as much free time as possible to search for Ollie. Thankfully, presenting stories about the Blur's saves last night, a by-product of being out searching, fulfilled his job responsibilities and then left him free to search the rest of today. After dropping off his copy he went to the basement. Sitting in his chair he stared across at the empty desk opposite. <em>She must be on a story. Could I face seeing her yet? She never actually said that the relationship was back on.<em> What if it wasn't. What if she didn't want him now that the Blur had kissed her?

_Who do you love?_

Clark had a silent conversation with the empty chair opposite.

_Is it me? You said you'd stay for me._

_Is it him? You kissed him back and you told him he was the most important thing in your life._

_Who do you love, Lois?_

"Whoa, Clark, you'll burn a hole in her chair if you continue staring like that." Clark looked up to see Jeff walking past. Jeff had no idea how real that statement could have been rather than metaphorical.

"Jeff," Clark smiled, "have you seen Lois lately?"

"Yes, she was here yesterday afternoon then set off for the hospital after she heard about Tess." Clark thought he really should visit Tess in hospital and let her know that Zod was gone. "Oh, and you just missed her this morning, she was here about ten minutes ago but she left chasing after some doctor."

_Damn_, thought Clark and he hit the desk with his fist. _Oops,_ he said when he heard a slight crack of wood. _I guess I do wasn't to see her, even in the confusion of our relationship. Well, if she's gone off after a story she won't be back soon so I may as well get to searching for Ollie._

After the revelations of the previous evening at Watchtower Clark decided a run to Star City would be in order.

* * *

><p>Lois arrived at the missing doctor's apartment and immediately knew she would strike lucky when the neighbour wouldn't stop talking about him.<p>

"He's an eccentric one, Dr Donovan," she said. "Odd, yes."

Lois tried to take notes but it was actually hard to keep up with all the information that the lady was giving. One useful comment led Lois to her next destination. Apparently Dr D was working on a genetic project at Star Labs. On the journey there she ran over the pertinent information in her head. The doctor claimed to be able to manipulate DNA on the smallest level and was heading up a project looking at the medical benefits. He had admitted Tess as one of the benefits of the DNA manipulation was regrowth of skin. Unfortunately she hadn't survived long enough to start the treatment.

Arriving at Star Labs she was met by a member of Dr Donovan's team.

"Hi, I'm Kitty," the young woman said. "What do you want to know about Dr Donovan?"

"Well," said Lois, "He's been missing for two days along with the last patient he admitted into Met Gen. Can you think of a reason for this?"

"Missing!" Kitty's eyes widened.

"You didn't know?" Lois was confused.

"No, he only come in once a week at the moment, we weren't expecting him for two days so we didn't realise."

Lois wondered why the police hadn't been already as part of their missing person investigation. "So, Kitty, I guess the most important question is, do you think he was taken because of his work here?"

"I can't see why. We are working on things that will benefit medical science. There is nothing to steal, there is nothing dangerous about what we are doing. I don't understand it."

"Then do you know of any personal reason?"

"Miss Lane, I don't really know Dr Donovan very well. At the moment he's just supervising the project."

"Is there anyone who does know him well?

"Yes, I suppose you could talk to his partner, the one he started the project with; Dr Victor Fries."

"Thank you, Kitty. Where can I find him? And how can I get back in touch with you if I have more questions?"

"He's in his lab upstairs at the moment. Oh, if you want to contact me then here is the best place. Just ask for Kitty Faulkner."

"Thanks," said Lois and set off in the direction of Dr Fries' lab.


	5. Chapter 4 Misunderstandings

**Chapter 4 - Misunderstandings**

Lois knocked on the door to the Doctor's office. "Come in," came the clipped reply. She opened the door and stepped into exactly what she had expected; an office/lab in disarray. It wasn't a true lab but Dr Fries obviously still had some experiments going in his room.

"Dr Fries, I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. Can I talk to you about Dr Donovan?" she asked immediately.

"I'm sorry, I'm incredibly busy, time sensitive experiment, you'll have to come back this afternoon," he said quite bluntly.

"But Dr Donovan is ..." she didn't get chance to complete her sentence.

"Yes, yes. I'll talk to you about Dabney later but please, leave now."

Lois knew she would get nothing out of the Doctor now so she left. On the way back out she took a wrong turn immediately and found herself passing the office next door. "Dr Dabney Donovan," she read out. Glancing around she noticed a clear corridor and so reached for the handle.

The eccentric Dr D had left his office open, how nice.

Lois entered and immediately realised that the mess in here was not an eccentric mess. Someone had been through this office looking for ... who knows what. Lois sighed. The chance she would find anything of interest in this mess was none. Just at that point she heard a noise though the wall. Looking at the wall she realised it was the office she had just come from. A strange whooshing boom came though the thin wall then she heard confused, muffled screaming. Lois set off at a run back to Dr Fries' lab.

She burst through the door in time to see a bright yellow light engulfing the room. She shielded her eyes and then tried to open them again when she heard a scream once more, but the light was too bright. The scream faded along with the light and then she finally managed to look round the office again. There was no-one here.

* * *

><p>Lois repeated herself again to the police. "It was like that when I went opened the door to Dr Donovan's office."<p>

"Miss Lane, you are sure you didn't look through anything in that office?" asked the officer.

"Yes, I was too stunned to touch anything and knew I would never be able to find anything of use anyway." Lois was trying to convince that police that it was not her who had burgled Dr D's office.

"So, just to clarify the important points then, Miss Lane." Lois was getting incredibly irritated by the way the officer kept saying Miss Lane as if it was an insult. "You say that Dr Donovan has gone missing and now Dr Fries is also missing. You also claim to have seen Dr Fries being kidnapped."

"No, I didn't SEE it because the light was too blinding, but I heard it and I know he was in that office and then he was gone. I told you I also heard screaming. And how come you don't already know about Dr Donovan?"

"It seems that the hospital staff who informed you he was missing had not actually taken it seriously. They still expected him to turn up and so they had not reported it."

"Well, I'm really not happy about these coincidences," Lois stated. She stood up, put her bag over her shoulder and continued. "And if that is all, officer, then I need to get back to work."

* * *

><p>Ollie was happy to step off the train at Metropolis station. He felt like he was home. Walking passed the reflective windows of the train as he exited the platform he studied his reflection. He had found some very plain clothes in the two minutes he allowed himself at his Star City apartment and had spent the whole trip with a baseball cap covering his head and sunglasses over his eyes. He jogged as quickly as he could down the streets of Metropolis and found his heart beating faster as he got closer to Watchtower. <em>It's just from the running, that's all<em>, he thought. But he knew that was not true. He had not contacted Chloe for nearly 48 hours. He had no idea what had happened after his capture. Was she next on their list? Were the Kandorians still around? Had Clark disappeared with them to another place? As he went up the elevator the beating of his heart sounded in his ears like a loud drum.

Opening the double doors with trepidation he scanned the room as quickly as he could. There, she was there.

"Chloe," he breathed out.

Her head whipped round.

"Ollie," she shouted, wide eyed.

She ran to him and in moments they were in each other's arms.

"What happened, where have you been? Oh, Ollie, I've been out of my mind."

"Hey Chloe, chill, nothing to worry about." Oliver found his defences going up and casual humour coming out of his mouth rather than the words he really wanted to say.

Chloe pulled out of his arms. "Um, yeah, I was just concerned, especially when you said they were not Kandorians." She put on a professional front. "So, who was it and do we have a new big, bad and ugly to worry about?"

"I'm not sure. I only caught a small glimpse of them. They were dressed in some weird armour. I was held captive, unconscious, for about a day and then rescued by some strange guy named Scott who seems to understand Artoo-Detoo language."

"Well, I'm glad you're here but why the sound of silence?"

"I was dressed as Green Arrow but Scott seemed to know I was Oliver Queen. He somehow took me to Star City as 'home'. I didn't want to contact anyone as Oliver Queen. Then I remembered the Kandorians cutting off our satellite. I didn't know how well the new satellite was working so I couldn't risk contacting Watchtower. I've been travelling Hobo style."

Chloe glanced at Oliver's outfit and smirked. "I can see." Looking back up into his eyes she saw him smiling back at her. "I ... I," she stammered for a moment, "I better call back the troops now you've returned."

* * *

><p>Lois tapped away at her keyboard spelling out all the facts of the missing scientists, along with the obscure connection to Tess' missing body. <em>This will make a great investigation and I have enough info now to print a teaser. <em>Her stomach growled and she realised what time it was.

"OK, this baby is finished," she said referring to the teaser article. "Let's get you to copy and then find some Chow."

Lois was back at her desk within five minutes; a large muffin and cappuccino in hand. Placing them next to her keyboard she set about expanding her investigation. Her eyes darted back and forth as she read countless missing persons records. After an hour she pushed back from her desk and rubbed her eyes. Her pad had the names of two more scientists who had gone missing in the last week. _First thing in the morning, I'll check them out_, she thought.

Opening her drawer to put her paperwork away she noticed the package from Perry. She slowly pulled out the tickets and looked at them. Clark had told her to go. Had he meant it? She had thought he was just hiding something at the time. How true that had turned out to be but then he had yet to come see her since then. The only logical conclusion was that he truly meant it. He thought she should pursue her career.

Clark walked down the stairs to the basement with a spring in his step. Ollie was safe, back at Watchtower. _OK, time to get onto some in-depth investigation. I feel like a real challenge._

He reached the bottom step and turned. His heart missed a beat and he stood stock still. She was there swinging in her chair. Lois. It had been two days since he last saw her. His heart started pumping again as normal, but then it speeded up in response to his nervousness once he saw what she was holding.

_She's actually considering it. Well, of course she is, you told her to, you bumbling farm boy. _He took a deep breath and stepped forwards.

"So, when do you leave?" he asked in a serious voice.

Lois swivelled round in her chair a gigantic smile on her face. She must be looking forward to the challenge of Africa with that smile he thought and his own half smile dropped.

"Clark!" she said and jumped out of her chair. Seeing his stony and serious expression she felt her smile of joy fade. She glanced away then looked back up at him trying to be serious. "I haven't given my answer yet. Perry has been out of contact range." She made it sound like her answer was already yes but that she just couldn't tell Perry at the moment. Searching Clark's face for any reaction she found it difficult to interpret the look in his eyes.

_She's actually going. Clark, you idiot, you told her to go and she is._ He tried to hide the pain in his heart. She obviously didn't want to start up the relationship again despite her impassioned words in the barn two days ago. Her career really was important. Or maybe she realised that she truly wanted the Blur but knew that was just a dream and so needed to leave.

"You'll keep in touch, won't you?" he said in a light-hearted, friendly manner, letting Lois know that he understood they were now in the 'friends' category rather than any other.

Lois felt all her dreams crash at that point. She thought her heart had broken two days ago when Clark had refused to explain everything to her. She had questioned her judgment of his character, she had felt betrayed. But now, when she understood his reluctance in that conversation, when she was ready to forgive him that hidden side, he quite clearly didn't want anything more than simple friendship.

"Sure Smallville. I'll send you a card for your birthday." Bitterly, she hoped the lack of interest she was now showing would hurt him back. How could he keep half of himself hidden for so long, only to then reveal it to her and then reject her?

Those last words were all the proof Clark needed. She truly had broken their relationship. He sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. He desperately hoped for an e-mail or message which would distract him.

Lois sat down and turned back to her computer. The words on her screen swam in front of her eyes so she turned to her notepad. Does that say Dr Crane or Dr Crang? Lois realised that she was unable to read her notepad either.

Standing up to quickly her chair went flying over. "Well, I'm done for the day," she coolly commented over the desk. "See you around, Smallville."

Clark watched her climb up every step of the stairs, his heart beating in time with her footsteps. When she was out of sight he continued to stare at the top step as if he could hold her there. But nothing could hold Lois Lane. She was a whirlwind ... a free spirit ... Clark sighed ... a wonder.


	6. Chapter 5 Decisions

**Chapter 5 - Decisions**

Lois hadn't slept well. It had taken a while to get all cylinders to fire this morning which was why it was mid morning before she arrived at the office of Dr Crane. It seemed she wasn't the first one here looking into where the Psychiatrist had disappeared to. A tall, well built man was already interviewing the receptionist at the clinic. _A cop?_ Lois pushed her way forwards and interrupted the conversation.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Can you answer some questions about Dr Crane please?"

"Miss," the man turned round, "you will have to wait your turn."

Lois was a little taken aback. Not many people were that blunt with her. She stepped back a few paces and listened in to the questions being asked. She managed to find out that the Doctor had failed to turn up for work two days ago, that he was currently working on a PhD in the Psychology of Phobias and that his office had been burgled. _Just like Dr D. Whoever is taking these Scientists is looking for something in their work._

The interview seemed to be coming to an end. "Thank you for your assistance," said the man.

"My pleasure Mr Free," replied the receptionist.

"It's Scott, and thank you again." He turned and left.

Lois was about to approach the receptionist after the cop left but a sudden instinct led her to follow Scott instead. "Hey." Jogging to catch up she shouted a little louder. "Hey, mister."

He stopped and turned around. "Miss ... Lane, was it?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm looking into some disappearing scientists. What can you tell me about the police investigation?" she asked.

"I ... I'm not at liberty to talk about that," he replied. Lois wondered why he had hesitated.

"Well, what are you doing about looking for them, or protecting any others who may be at risk?"

"I can assure you I am taking these disappearances more seriously than you could ever imagine." He frowned at her. "I am working night and day to free them but I would suggest that you keep your investigation simple. This mystery is far beyond your understanding Miss Lane, far beyond your world." He turned away again and strode off at an incredibly fast pace. Trying to catch him again Lois turned a corner to be confronted by a completely empty alleyway. _Where's he gone?_

* * *

><p>Lois' investigation hit a brick wall later that afternoon so she headed back to the bull pen to do more research. Glancing at today's edition on the way in, she noticed that her teaser article had made print already. <em>Hmmm, better get something to follow that up with soon<em>, she thought.

Making her way to her desk she slowed her stride as she reached the last few steps. _He's there. I can see his shadow. Oh, what am I going to say? I can't tell him how awful my night was. I can't tell him how I pulled his coat out of the wardrobe and slept with it next to me. Oh Clark, what happened to us?_

She bravely strode to her desk and sat down.

"Hey Smallville," she said casually then turned on her computer and pretended to be ignoring him immediately. Truthfully she was more focused on him than anything else. She stared at her screen as it loaded up. It had been three days since the night that changed her life, since the kiss that rocked her world, and it seemed he was ignoring that it ever happened. Was he regretting it? Maybe he truly was done with her. Well, maybe she deserved it. She had betrayed him to the enemy and also, bluntly, told him that he was the second most important thing in her life. That was wrong; he was THE most important, but how to make him see that? How to make him understand what he meant to her?

Yesterday's conversation had been difficult. There was little more than simple friendship in his words. Maybe he truly meant what he had said in the barn. Did he really think that she should go to Africa? No, she knew there was more to it. There was some reason behind his coolness. She knew in her heart how he really felt because she felt the same. It was time: time to confront him with the truth. Tonight, after work with no disruption, she would go to the farm. Everything would be said, everything.

"Lois!" She looked up at her name. "Lois?" he said.

"What, Smallville?" she asked. She had been lost in her thoughts.

"Your phone," he tipped his head in the direction of her ringing phone.

"Oh!" She jumped out of her reverie to answer. "Lois Lane."

"Are you ...," the voice faltered and then coughed nervously. "Are you the one writing about the missing scientists?"

"Yes," replied Lois

"I need to see you."

"What is this about, mister?" Lois asked impatiently. The voice sounded strange, Lois didn't trust the tone.

"I have information on who is taking them," came the reply.

Lois forced away the distrust, this could be a massive scoop. She turned in her chair slightly, dipped her and head and lowered her voice to give the impression of privacy in her conversation. "I can meet you," she said, "...where?"

The gruff voice gained confidence, even arrogance as it gave a location. _How strange_, Lois thought, as she gathered her bag and put on her coat. _How strange that I should be visiting that particular place just as I decide to tell Clark everything._

* * *

><p>Clark felt himself relax once Lois left the bullpen. He had spent every moment last night thinking of her. Even when stood in front of his wardrobe trying to decide what to wear on patrol his thoughts had wandered back to her. He had opened the wardrobe door and stared down at the box hiding in the corner. Closing the door after what seemed like an age he had opted for a blue t-shirt, instead, to go with his black trousers. It needed a little ... symbolic adjustment ... and then he was off out but his mind was not fully on the job. He had nearly made terrible mistakes and he couldn't afford that. People's lives were on the line if he was irresponsible.<p>

Maybe he should bring this stalemate to an end. He hated remembering the lukewarm conversation from the previous day.

Tonight, after his rounds, he would visit her. Maybe it was time for everything to be said, everything.

His heart sped up a notch. Telling her how he felt, what if she replied as he suspected? After that kiss three nights ago it was obvious who she really wanted. _Stupid._ Why did he kiss her like that? Lois probably though the Blur was in love with her now. And she, obviously, was in love with the Blur. She would choose the Blur over Clark. He knew that would be the result of telling her his feelings tonight, but at least he wouldn't feel this suspenseful tension any longer. Tonight, he would do it tonight.

* * *

><p>Lois approached the corner, <strong>that corner<strong>, with caution.

"Hello, I'm here," she called out. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet, I'm here," she repeated. A shadow moved on the edge of her peripheral vision. She swivelled to look at that point. "Who's there?" The mistrust she had experienced earlier on the phone returned. This doesn't feel right, she thought. A figure stepped forwards. "You said you had information about who was taking the scientists," Lois stated, but it was really a question.

"Yes, I do," came the blank reply. Lois waited for him to continue but no further conversation came. He obviously needed prompting.

"So ..." she started.

"Someone is looking for a formula. A mixture of all sciences: mathematical, chemical ..." he paused, "biological."

_That explains why different scientists have gone missing: statistics analysts, chemical engineers, physics professors, pharmacologists, and also medical researchers but why the psychiatrist?_

"What does he want from these people?"

"He thinks they can decipher the code."

"What code?"

"That doesn't matter Miss Lane. Just know that he is close."

Lois felt uncomfortable at his last words. They were obviously a threat but the tone indicated pride in the threat, rather than worry it that it would happen.

"Er ... who are you?" Lois asked quietly.

"I'm the one who's been taking them," came the reply just before the figure leapt into the air and attacked.


	7. Chapter 6 Revelations

**Chapter 6 - Revelations**

Clark couldn't believe he was really here.

_Come back to the scene of the crime, so to speak, stick another dagger in my heart. _ _Ha_, he realised, _another ironic thought_. He got a dagger in his side that night too, although that dagger had been real, not metaphorical.

Why had he come here? Maybe he needed to relive the moment before finally confronting Lois.

He stood across the street and stared at the alleyway. What ... what was that? Some figures in the shadows across the street. He tuned in his hearing.

"I'm the one who's been taking them," _taking who?_ thought Clark.

One of the shadows leapt in the air and jumped on the other.

The other! It was Lois. How had he missed that?

He was so caught up in his musings about Lois that he hadn't even noticed ... Lois. He blurred across the street just a moment after the shadow landed on Lois and knocked her to the floor. He connected with the large body on top of her and dragged it to the wall. Ramming the attacker into the wall he pulled back his fist ready to take out his anger on this ... thing ... _what is this?_

Lois' attacker was covered in some kind of armour. Clark was then caught off guard when the attacker managed to kick him. He stumbled back a step and extended his fist over his shoulder once more, ready to hit. Suddenly there was a large boom and a bright flash. When Clark opened his eyes the attacker was gone. He spun round and round but there was no sign of the armoured ... thing. As he stood there, confused, he heard a groan from behind him.

* * *

><p>"Oooohhhh," groaned Lois as she stood to her feet. "I knew my instincts were good. I should have trusted my feelings of mistrust back on the phone." She mumbled to herself. As she stood straight she noticed another figure in the shadows, not her attacker.<p>

"It's you, you're here. You saved me ... again," she said. _Oh gosh,_ she though, _here goes_. "I ... I need to speak to you but since you broke contact I haven't been able to tell you anything."

She took a deep breath.

"I'm so glad you are here. I ... I want you to know how special you are, how much I admire you." She took a step closer, she needed to be closer to him.

"I love you." _There, I said it._

His posture changed, she couldn't say how she knew because he was in shadow and he also made very little movement, but she knew those words had affected him. He turned away from her. Lois' heart dropped.

"No!" she said, panicked, "don't go". He took a step away.

"Clark," she croaked desperately. His step faltered and he spun his head to look back at her suddenly.

"Don't go Clark," she paused. "I love you."

This time he seemed to take a step towards her and her heart soared. Then, suddenly her hair was blown about her face, she felt a wind drag her forwards a step and he was gone.

"Clark," she croaked again. "Don't you love me?" she whispered to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Clark felt awful leaving Lois like that: the worst possible moment. He had been taking a step forwards, ready to reveal himself when he heard screams. A burning building five blocks away with a family trapped inside. He'd also heard Lois' choked whisper as he sped off and his heart dropped to his feet.<p>

As he blew out the fire, the family safely away, he knew he needed to get back to her quickly but anther scream came to him across the quiet night. "No!" he growled in frustration and sped off in search of the source of the scream.

As he put out another fire and saved more people he thought back to the moment that Lois had said "I love you." His heart had shattered and he had turned away in grief. She did love the Blur. Then she had changed everything. She called him Clark and then, again, said "I love you". _She knew, how did she know?_ Well, that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting back to her quickly but it was hours later before he found himself climbing the steps to the apartment above the Talon.

He mused over the frustration of the evening. Something, actually someone, had conspired to keep him from Lois all night. When he had caught up to the perpetrator of the fires he had been most annoyed to find his clothes get singed when the villain started casting fireballs at him. A little super-breath cooled him down quickly and he was deposited at super-speed at the feet of a nearby policeman. Clark did a quick check with his hearing and, determining that there were no more immediate dangers, he had sped to Lois.

Climbing the steps one at a time he knew that the most important moments of his life were about to come. He knocked on the door. After waiting what seemed like an eternity to someone who could live at Mach 4 he knocked again.

"Lois?" he queried through the door. When there was no answer he took a peek with his x-ray vision. He saw her curled up on the couch. She was staring at the door. She knew he was there.

"Lois, open the door. Let me in please," he asked. He watched as she stood up but walked past the door and into the bedroom area.

"Lois, I know you are in there. Answer me please," he pleaded. His heart was pounding now. He had to speak to her, get her to understand. She turned and looked at the door again. Then, after a moment, she turned away again still having made no actual sound of acknowledgment.

"Lois, I know you are there. I can see you. It's one of my abilities. I can see through things. Please let me in." She continued to walk away and into the bathroom.

Clark raised his voice, "I can see you Lois, you've just gone into the bathroom, I know you are there, you can't hide."

Lois continued to ignore him so he shut off his x-ray vision and leant forwards to rest his head on the door. After a couple of deep breaths he called through the door again.

"Lois, I need to talk to you. There is so much to say. I didn't want to leave you like that but there was a burning building. I'm sorry." His apology came out all earnest and quick. "Lois. I need to tell you so much. I need to tell you ... I do love you." He paused. "Lois, I love you." His voice faded on the last few words. Suddenly the door opened in front of him and there she was. Lois looked him up and down and then her eyes landed on the symbol on his chest.

"So," she said, "the truth finally comes out."

"Yes," he admitted and glanced down to his torso, "I am the Blur."

"No." Lois shook her head, "The truth that you love me." She smiled, lifted her arms to his shoulders then stepped closer. He felt his heart soar as he dipped his head and then their lips were touching. He skilfully manoeuvred her inside the apartment and closed the door behind while never stopping kissing her. The kiss began tenderly but soon intensified. He rested Lois against the wall and began to kiss down her neck.

"Oh, Clark, why did you wait so long?" Lois idly asked, not really expecting an answer, or wanting one as she was enjoying the embrace.

"I ... wasn't sure how you felt about me," he murmured between kisses. "Didn't know if it would change things." He swapped to the other side of her neck. "Maybe for the worse." He stopped kissing her and pulled away. Staring into her eyes intently he said, "You have no idea, Lois, how much I wanted you to know. You may not even believe me but I was going to tell you tonight. You are the only one I have ever **chosen** to tell. Everyone else who knows has found out by accident." He dipped his head forward and began kissing her again.

_He chose me,_ Lois though. _He **chose** me._ And her heart soared.


	8. Epilogue 1 Trauma

**Epilogue 1 - Trauma**

"Dr Rodrigues, Dr Rodrigues!" A young lab technician came rushing into the office. Anthony looked up.

"What is it?"

"It's Lab 13, there's something strange."

"Strange?" Anthony stood from behind his desk and started striding towards the room in question. "Elaborate please."

"Well, no-one was working in the lab but a few of us were in No 12 and we heard a loud noise and saw light coming through the glass window. I rushed in and there are people in there."

"People? I presume you refer to non-Cadmus personnel, otherwise you would not be displaying such disquiet." Anthony turned to look at the technician.

"Er ... Yes, Dr Rodriques."

They rushed onwards and when Anthony burst through the doors into Lab 13 he was stunned speechless. A rare occasion for someone once nicknamed "Big Words." The floor was a terrible mess. Paper, broken glass, material from experiments were all strew across the floor, almost like a sudden strong wind had rushed through the room. But, more confusing, was the sight of a group of men huddling in the far corner; eight of them. Anthony approached them tentatively. They looked confused, terrified, in fact.

"I'm Dr Rodriques. You are in the government facility Cadmus. Can you enlighten me as to the means of your ingress into this area?" he said carefully.

"Free," mumbled one of the men crouched down.

"Free freed us," said another.

"They are not making sense, sir," said another lab technician.

"Free," Anthony mused, "is it conceivable you were held captive and have been freed from that incarceration?"

"Yes, Free, he freed us," came the reply from the first man.

"You were captive? Where, to whom?" asked Anthony.

"No.." moaned another of the men.

"Dark ... demons ..." warbled another. Then all eight men seemed to degenerate into moaning.

"They do not wish to remember their captivity," Anthony murmured. "But how did they materialise in this room. What manner of transport allowed them past all our security measures?"

"Boom," came a random answer and then all of the men started to mutter the word. "Boom ... boom"

"Let us vacate this laboratory and facilitate these gentlemen in a more suitable room." Anthony spoke with authority and started to assist one man to his feet. After a few minutes all eight men were seated in a staff room far down the corridor. A hot drink and some plain biscuits later each man seemed to have calmed down a little but it was obvious they had been greatly disturbed by some experience. Anthony looked at each face carefully and as his eyes passed over one man they widened in recognition.

"Dr Donovan?" Anthony asked. "You are Dr Dabney Donovan are you not," he stated. "How did you come to be kidnapped and who are the rest of your companions?" Anthony had been looking into Dr Donovan's research and considering asking him to head up a DNA project but had not yet got round to contacting him.

"The Equation, the equation ... the equation," Dr Donovan mumbled away and his words faded into nothing.

Anthony furrowed his brow in confusion. These poor men had been traumatised, radically. Were they strong enough to deal with whatever had happened or would their minds be affected permanently? Only time would tell.


	9. Epilogue 2 Something Missing

**Epilogue 2: There's just something missing ...**

His mind kept returning to the box, hidden in his room. His confidence in himself had grown in leaps and bounds since he had started sharing his life with Lois, since he had shared his secret with her. Thinking of what was in the box he wondered whether his confidence had grown enough yet.

"No," he said out loud. "No way am I as sure of myself as I need to be to wear ... it." _But it's from Ma,_ he thought. He dropped his head and sighed and went back to cooking breakfast. His mind drifted back to the box, again. How many times was that now? And it was like this every day. Unable to resist the impulse any longer he sped up to his room and pulled out the box. Ever so slowly he took off the lid and stared. Could he do it?

"Let's just see what it looks like," he murmured.

A moment later he stood in front of a full length mirror and stared in shock. This ... this was not him. It just didn't feel right. He most definitely wasn't comfortable ... emotionally. Physically it fit so well that ... it was snug. He couldn't pin point what was specifically making him feel uncomfortable, was it just the ... outfit ... in general or was it something specific? He looked it up and down.

Tight blue top, light blue legs, light red *cough* pants, little yellow belt. He frowned at that. Well, it wasn't as if it was necessary to keep the trousers up.

He looked directly in the mirror at his own chest and smiled. Now that looked good. He was definitely comfortable with the symbol. He turned from side to side to try and take in a full look then realised why he was so uncomfortable.

You could see his ... The costume moulded so closely over his ... behind.

He let out an embarrassed groan just as he heard a noise from the doorway. He spun round to see Lois leaning against the door post. She had a quirky smile on her face.

"Hey, Smallville," she said. "Guess you didn't hear me come in."

"Er," Clark stuttered, "I was preoccupied."

"I can see," Lois replied. She pushed herself upright from the doorway and walked forwards. "It's ... great," she said, "but I really feel as if there's just something missing."

"You really think it's great Lois?" asked Clark. "I feel ... exposed. Especially my backside," he said embarrassed as he turned sideways slightly to demonstrate. Lois was about to make a comment when Clark's expression changed suddenly.

"I've got it," he said. There was a whoosh and a wind in the room as Clark rushed to his wardrobe to pull something out. He stood before Lois with a large piece of red material. Swinging it round to his back he tucked the edges into the collar on his top. Turning round he showed Lois.

"There, a cape. That should cover up my ... behind." He turned back to Lois feeling ten times more comfortable. She had a strange smile on her face. "What?" he asked.

"You're worried about people seeing your ... behind?" she queried. He frowned at her not understanding her question. She glanced down his body and nodded her head in a certain direction. "No-one is going to be looking at your cute posterior, Smallville," she explained.

"Lois." Clark replied, shocked.

"Or maybe I shouldn't call you Smallville anymore," she mused. "At least not while you are in that Super outfit." She strode forward and reached up her arms. They snaked around his neck and she pulled him down for a lazy kiss. His arms moved round her back and he pulled her in close. Deepening the kiss he felt his worries lighten and as he surrendered his whole being to her he could have sworn he felt a light as a feather.


End file.
